


Interim

by e1even



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1even/pseuds/e1even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time was all relative, anyways. Especially when Iwaizumi was next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interim

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've written these two suffering a lot in 2015, so I'd like to round it out with some fluff before the new year. (Titular pun unintended) Thank you for 20,000 views this year!

“Hey, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, leaning back against his lover’s chest, a little drowsy, but probably more awake than he was. It was a good night, leaving a bit of a comfortable ache in his hips, and a childhood friend lying beside him with an arm around his waist.

“Sounds weird, shittykawa. When you actually say that.” Iwaizumi muttered, and Oikawa’s sure he felt his voice kinda drift in like the sunlight through the windows. Everything felt hazy, and he’s still blinking the sleep away from his eyes, could feel Iwaizumi’s even breaths against the nape of his neck.

Oikawa’s sure that if he tried, he’d hear some birds. It was very bright out, there were people awake, probably. Maybe motorists, or people walking around, or dogs, or something. He didn’t really want to try though, just to stay here. Cozy, calm, with his best friend.

“I’m taller than you, right?” Oikawa said. The moment it didn’t have to stay calm to be worth lingering in.

“Go back to sleep, It’s like 6am.” Iwaizumi grumbles back, probably shutting his eyes tighter, definitely holding Oikawa tighter against him. They were spooning again, and it was really too normal to bother questioning. Iwa-chan’s sense of time, however...

“Actually, Iwa-chan, it’s 11am, 5 hours later. Coincidentally, I’m almost 5 centimetres taller than you.” Oikawa replies, voice as chirpy and cheery and filled with puppies and rainbows and false caring it practically left a sweet taste in his mouth. Sleep was nice, but, he was bored.

“Is there a reason you’re doing this?” Iwaizumi replies, and Oikawa swore he could feel his eyebrows knitting together behind him.

“Fun fact of the morning.” Oikawa quips, closing his eyes as well, relaxing his muscles, just enjoying their slow exchange, the moment as it exists.

“I’d punch you if I wasn’t trying to ignore you.” Iwaizumi replies, nuzzling his head into the pillow and pulling Oikawa a bit closer, trying to curl against him, and it would be adorable (Is adorable) if Oikawa didn’t know Iwaizumi was probably strong enough to throw him. But, just in his arms, just talking, this was easy, comfortable, safe.

“You’re always so cruel to me when all I’m doing is attempting to educate.” Oikawa says, attempting to sound kind in a very very fake way. (Time was all relative anyways. Especially when Iwaizumi was next to him.)

“What do you really want?” Iwaizumi growls, pushing a little bit at Oikawa, shuffling backwards in his twin bed to give Oikawa room to speak, move, whatever, clearly sick of this roundabout conversation not going anywhere.

Oikawa shifted to sit upright, looking down at Iwaizumi, and stuck an arm out to dramatically gesture, add proper emphasis to his words. He knew he was a bit dramatic, and to be so generously given a soapbox... “Since you’re so kind to ask, I-”

Iwaizumi cut him off, pulled him closer by his upper arm. “Less words.”

And Iwaizumi’s kissing him, and it’s nice, somehow. Sort of. Oikawa’s a little too aware of their morning breath, but it doesn’t take all that much away from this. (It did take away something, though.) Either way, Oikawa's relishing in the feel of their lips, tongues, bodies moving together in just a sort of lazy morning kiss until Iwaizumi’s moving back to grumble: “So we’re going again, huh?”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t make me sound like a chore!” Oikawa snapped, pouting for show, but sliding out of his boxers all the same. He's dropping the UFO-print fabric off the edge of his bed, to be rediscovered at some time that wasn’t Sunday morning with Iwaizumi in his bed. They've both lost a lot of boxers this way Iwaizumi was doing the same, pulling over Oikawa so they were lying down, facing each other.

“I’m doing you either way.” Iwaizumi said, and he smirked, and Oikawa feels like stars lit up behind his eyes and maybe it was that Iwaizumi was a little too attractive like this, thick arms and stocky build, and confident smile. A knowing look, too knowing. (Maybe just knowing enough.) Iwaizumi was dazzling. Sleep was still ebbing at the corners of his mind but the affection was genuine and really, no one was allowed to look like that in the morning.

“Quit pulling me so much.” Oikawa replies, and he’s smiling, looking down, it’s a little too much for this right now. This flirting like they were just getting together and hadn’t just fallen together like when someone dumps out a jigsaw puzzle and some of the pieces were stuck together already.

And Iwaizumi’s standing up, shuffling around his bedside drawer before returning to the foot of his bed, all while Oikawa just sits up to watch him, check his hair in the mirror he could just hardly see while seated. Iwaizumi takes his time before he finally responds to Oikawa’s last remark, both deadpan and unceremonious. “Then move.”

“Where?” Oikawa’s actually laughing, the urge bubbling up from his chest, and it feels like it’s been too long since it’s happened. And Iwaizumi’s just pushing him into the centre of his bed, and somehow this was so natural. Like they'd done nothing else as many times as this. Like they'd always been this way, together in the same bed. Like this is what they did, who they were, how they were.

Iwaizumi’s sitting back, gingerly lifting and pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s right knee, and this was actually pretty ceremonious, in a way. That injury was healed, and yet, it wasn’t going anywhere. Iwaizumi wasn’t going anywhere, either, and neither were their doubts. (Iwa-chan didn’t forgive himself for something out of his control. In a way, that summed them up. Guilt and blame and repercussions and all of them, all of them done together.)

“Taking your time?” Oikawa asks, letting his head, body fall back languidly. He used to feel bad about having sex on his old sheets, but this was hardly a bad memory to associate with all those other ones, just more storms they’ve weathered.

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, mumbles something Oikawa can’t hear, and it doesn’t matter. Nothing does when Iwaizumi’s stroking his cock just a few times and Oikawa can’t really figure out when he got so hard. Nothing does when Iwaizumi’s hands are sliding up the back of his legs and pulling up underneath his knees, and Oikawa’s moving with him, hands taking the place of Iwaizumi’s to bend himself in half, hold himself open. (Iwaizumi always had something he was doing, some kind of plan, goal, and Oikawa was always happy to play accomplice to it.)

And there’s still Iwaizumi’s hands pressing at the inside of his thighs, making him open wider, rough fingertips rubbing against the stretch marks. He was craning his neck down to look, let go for a moment to find his pillow, prop himself up, make it so he was practically bending himself in half, and damn, that felt good.

“Gonna suck me off?” Oikawa asks, and this felt good, with his legs splayed and Iwaizumi resting in between them. This looked good, and this was routine, familiar. Everything was, at this point. Almost everything.

“Eat you out.” Iwaizumi replies, and Oikawa’s heart skips a little bit of a beat because holy shit, that was new.

Iwaizumi isn’t wasting any time and Oikawa’s tossing his head back because, shit, holy shit, Iwaizumi’s tongue is lapping at the rim and he moans, low and deep, closes his eyes to just feel, fingers clawing at the back of his thighs.

Oikawa's pretty sure he hasn't felt anything like this before, ever, and it's under and overwhelming all at once.He’s holding himself tight, and Oikawa’s way too aware of how he’s twitching and breathing and trying not to squirm when Iwaizumi’s anchoring him tight, strong. It’s terrifying (exhilarating) and maybe the idea is more of a turn on than anything else.

And Iwaizumi’s tongue is in him and that’s definitely more of a turn on it’s definitely more and Oikawa’s voice hitches on a moan. He’s curling in a little bit tighter to himself, to try give Iwaizumi more room, himself a grip on the situation. One of Iwaizumi’s hands is letting go, reaching up to play with his balls, threading through public hair to again start stroking his cock and Oikawa’s squirming a little under his touch because it’s too much. (He needs more.)

“I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pants out, and Iwaizumi makes an inquisitive hum in return and that’s not something Oikawa thought he’d ever feel, ever like so much, and Iwaizumi shifts his hand and there’s no longer a hand on him, but there’s two fingers in him and he’s still licking around them, and Oikawa’s falling apart.

(He’s still so sloppy from last night, Iwaizumi’s just doing this to watch him shudder, and he loves it. Wonders how he looks to Iwa-chan, right now, mouth hanging open, fingers leaving red marks on the back of his legs, eyes hardly open, erection hard, pre-come dripping from the tip, and Iwaizumi’s still moving. Iwaizumi's taking him apart and making his head spin and there's absolutely nowhere Oikawa would rather be.)

He’s pulling his fingers apart to lick in between and Oikawa’s whining, now, and he feels close, stretched open around Iwaizumi’s fingers, wet, loose, disgusting, perfect. Iwaizumi’s mouth is pulling away but Oikawa can still feel the heat when Iwaizumi’s fingers are curling up and it’s just the right places and he’s crying out and Iwaizumi’s sitting up.

There’s still one hand on his inner thigh, and two fingers in him, and Iwaizumi’s talking to him and Oikawa’s wondering how he can even hear him over his heartbeat. “You can let go, Tooru.”

“What?” Oikawa replies, and he can feel himself clench involuntarily on Iwaizumi’s thick fingers, and that’s an embarrassing, perfect thought.

“Your legs.” Iwaizumi replies, sounding dazed, looking Oikawa up and down, swallowing, and his eyes are intense. Oikawa let’s go, pushes himself up, and it’s hard because he feels like his spine is jelly and everything’s just melting around him but he manages to cup his hands around Iwaizumi’s face, pull him over so Oikawa can press a kiss to his cheek.

Iwaizumi’s sitting up but he’s still fucking him on his hand, so even and deep. He’s reaching over to grab something to the side and there’s something cold inside him suddenly and as much as it’s probably lube, it surprises him, makes Oikawa gasp against Iwaizumi, and he’s just working it in and the mixture of sensations is making Oikawa’s legs shake, toes curl.

He stops and Oikawa whines, tilting his head off to the side, leaning back on his elbows to watch Iwaizumi grab a condom, slide it on, and Oikawa wishes it was his hands doing that if he didn’t feel so winded, get to feel down Iwaizumi’s chest and back, touch him and probably take him into his mouth. (Was Iwaizumi that hard just from eating him out?)

“Hajime, let me ride you.” He breaths, and Iwaizumi sighs in some satisfied, hungry way, and they’re pretty fast to rearrange themselves, swap positions and Oikawa’s just sliding down, hands holding onto Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders with Iwaizumi’s hands on his hips and Iwaizumi stretching him open, wide, hot, deep. He usually wanted to be underneath Iwaizumi while he fucks him hard, and rough, but this didn't seem like the time for something so harsh, when their passion had simmered down, and he just wanted to be held, be close to Iwaizumi.

“You, hah, good?” Iwaizumi breathes out, and he looks as hazy as Oikawa feels. He’s pressing a loose kiss to Iwaizumi’s jaw instead of responding, lifting himself up, and lowering himself down with a groan, feeling the flush on his cheeks as much as the way the angle had Iwaizumi’s thick cock sliding against just the right places.

“You look so good like this.” Iwaizumi breathes, and Oikawa loves the way his low voice shudders down his spine, the slow drag of Iwaizumi inside him and the view of Iwaizumi beneath him. He almost wants to respond that no, Iwaizumi looks better right now, to him, but his voice is cracking on a moan and he can’t trust it right now, not when all he can do is moan and whimper.

He’s having a hard time keeping up a consistent pace, and at some point Iwaizumi’s catching on, using his hands to lift Oikawa up and help him on the way down, and Oikawa’s eyes are rolling back he had to be making some kind of lewd face from everything, and he wasn’t going to last at all like this. At least the sound of Iwaizumi’s grunts, he wasn’t going to last very long either. They were both still running off whatever energy they had left over from last night, between them.

Iwaizumi’s mostly setting the pace now, shallow and hard thrusts, aimed absolutely perfectly sending jolts of pleasure down Oikawa's body as it rubs against his prostate, it feels too good. It feels really good, slightly edged with pain and he's stills sore from last night in the absolute most perfect way and the way Iwaizumi's moving him, everything about this until it's all he can do to hold on, tight to Iwaizumi, head nestled into the crook of his neck.

He can never be sure how long these things take and Iwaizumi's getting erratic and it's probably because Oikawa's heavy, he's not a small or light person, at all, and he wonders how that strain must feel settled into Iwaizumi's arms, and he's not even sure if he'll be able to walk after this, these consecutive nights and it would be so worth it with how Iwaizumi's hips are ramming up against his and how Iwaizumi's so hot and thick and deep inside him. Iwaizumi moved like he knew just how to touch him, exactly what Oikawa wants him to do.

And Oikawa’s so, so close until everything just spills over, all over them both and Iwaizumi’s holding him tight, arms shaking and eyes closed and Oikawa’s feeling nothing short of lucky to watch his face like this. To have done all of this, consequences be damned. Everything else but Iwaizumi here didn't matter, couldn't matter, and the tremors are wracking his body, and it's too good, too much, everything right now.

It takes forever, and no time at all for them to come down from their highs, lost in each other and the moment and the feeling and Oikawa says something he feels like he's said a hundred times but it really can't have been more than ten times. “Love you, Iwa-chan.”

And that moment is an eternity on it's own.

“We need to shower. And do laundry.” Iwaizumi replies, looking at the mess they’ve made, not even accounting for the mess that will probably be part as soon as he pulls out, and Oikawa wants to suggest they can do both those things together like they did everything else but, he needs something else, first.

“And?” Oikawa asks, voice raspy and arms draping over Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, sun flecked and dark and absolutely lovely.

Iwaizumi sighs, a fond smile on his face. “Love you too.”


End file.
